Souvenir d'un Lys
by Lyo Walker
Summary: "Tu ne m'oublieras pas malgré le temps qui passe ? Promis?" "Bien sur je te le promet." "..." "..." "Un jour je reviendrais alors attend moi. Prend soin de notre jardin. Je compte sur toi..." UA


Kombawa/Ohayo !

Voici un petit UA romantique j'espère que sa va vous plaire ~

Avertissement : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est fort dommage ~)

* * *

La nuit était tombée doucement sur la ville, la lune brillait dans le ciel immense d'une lumière vive qui éclairait les bâtiments de la ville de ces rayons blancs. En cette nuit d'hiver la ville était bien calme, elle qui pourtant si active le jour était endormit et plongée dans un profond silence que nul n'eut le courage de briser. Les rues se ressemblaient toutes, seul les fleurs permettaient de les différencier. Des bégonias roses et blancs devant la maison des jeunes mariés, des coquelicots devant l'orphelinat, des camélias devant la maison du veuf... et cela continuer pour chaque bâtiments de cette ville si tranquille. Où que l'on soit dans la ville le son de la mer nous faisait écho comme une mélodie intemporelle et immortelle qui ne nous quitté jamais.

Cette ville était composée de centaine de ruelles et de passages secrets qui amusé les petits comme les grands. Que tu tournes à gauche ou à droite, que tu montes un escalier ou le descende tu verras la mer au loin, brillante et envoûtante tout comme tes yeux quand la joie t'habitait avant de disparaître lentement. Te souviens tu de nos rendez-vous cachés dans cette ville ? Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Nous nous réunissions dans la troisième rues après la tour avec les fleurs d'edelweiss. Avant que nous nous rendions dans notre jardin j'allais acheter tes fleurs préfères, des lys blancs. Je me souviens du jour où tu m'as donné un de tes lys, ceux que tu fessais pousser dans notre jardin secret. Tu m'as demandé si je savais ceux que voulait dire le lys blanc. Quand je t'es dis que je ne le savais pas tu m'as sourit et murmurais que le Lys blanc voulait montrer un amour doux et pur mais aussi le message _**ose**_ _m'aimer_.

Maintenant me voilà, cent ans pus tard dans le monde et quelques jours sur mon corps, obligé de marcher sur cette Terre qui ma fait te perdre. Un lys à la main je retrace le chemin que nous faisions ensemble, encore et encore je marche sur le même chemin espérant entendre ton rire et revoir ton sourire. Me voilà arrivé. Encore. A nouveau. Toujours. Notre jardin secret n'a pas changé, il devient même de plus en plus beau avec le temps. Situé au plus haut point de la ville que nul ne connaît sauf nous. L'herbe est toujours verte, le chêne au centre a bien grandi maintenant ses branches forment une couronne sur notre jardin nous protégeant des autres. Le banc en marbre ancien tient toujours malgré le temps qui passe. De loin la mer brille et le soleil commence son ascension dans notre ciel. J'ai beau connaître cet endroit par cœur chaque fois que j'y reviens l'émotion me prend et tous nos souvenirs ensemble ne demande cas jaillir. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je rêve de te revoir. De sentir tes doigts dans les miens, de sentir tes cheveux, de te toucher, de t'embrasser, de ne voir ne serai-se qu'une dernière fois ton sourire. Je m'enfuis pour quelques instants dans mes souvenirs, nos souvenirs. Je pose le lys sur le banc baignant dans les premiers rayons de soleil de ce jour nouveau.

Profitant du calme encore quelques minutes je m'apprêtais à partir quand un bruissement me fit me retourner. Tu étais là. Derrière le banc, le lys à la main et un sourire sur le visage. Je ne pus rien faire à part te regarder et te transmettre tous mes sentiments avec les yeux avant que les rayons du soleil ne m'aveugle. Je fus obligé de fermer les yeux cela coupant le lien qui s'était installé entre nous deux. Je leva ma main devant le soleil espérant me faire un peu d'ombre sur le yeux pour pouvoir les rouvrir. En les ouvrants tu n'étais plus devant moi. Le lys blanc non plus. Je commençais à te chercher des yeux dans notre jardin voulant te revoir plus que tout. Un mouvement vif me fis regarder vers le chemin qui amener dans la ville. Tu me regardais en souriant, le lys près du visage à sentir son odeur. Nos yeux se connectèrent quelques secondes avant que tu ne t'enfuis dans la ruelle me souriant et me murmurant nos trois mots favoris. Et moi je te poursuivis à nouveau, encore et toujours.

* * *

Alors qui était qui d'après vous ? ~


End file.
